L'année où tout basculera : les 80ème Hunger Games
by Ocyne
Summary: Illiade, du District huit, est le vainqueur de l'année passée. Par pur hasard, grâce à un amour rencontré dans l'Arène mort alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Aujourd'hui, la voilà Mentor, Pleine de rage et de haine contre le Capitole. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus la gamine chétive entrée un an auparavant dans l'Arène. Et elle le leur prouvera.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici donc ma première fiction!Et j'ai choisi d'écrire sur Hunger Games! :) J'ai choisi de ne pas reprendre une histoire complète avec les personnages principaux (Katniss et Peeta), même s'ils apparaîtront régulièrement. En gros, je me suis arrêtée à la fin du un, me disant que malgré le fait qu'ils aient été dans le nez du Capitole pendant un bon moment, la suite des livres n'a pas eu lieu (j'en dis pas plus, pas de spoilers!). **

**Katniss et Peeta sont donc les deux Mentors du District douze. Illiade a gagné la précédente édition des Hunger Games, un peu par hasard, contre le Tribut de Katniss et Peeta, Harmias. C'est, en très très gros, le topo! :) Et je vous laisse donc lire... **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Entourée de ses préparateurs, elle se tenait debout, au beau milieu du salon de la maison de vainqueur dont elle avait hérité grâce à sa victoire inattendue un an plus tôt. Naïsse pestait sur les cernes mauves qui rongeaient son visage. « Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus dormi ? » Si elle savait… un an. Un an qu'elle ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil plus de quinze minutes sans que l'image de son coéquipier, de son allié, le tribut du District douze s'écroulant au sol après avoir achevé leur dernier adversaire, le Carrière du District un, ne s'affiche derrière ses paupières fermées. « Illiade ? Illiade… ! » Elle reprenait ses esprits à la voix de Gilbla, remarquant alors que les trois personnes s'occupant de son apparence avaient pris face à elle, leurs visages soucieux. Elle avait probablement dû partir dans ses pensées trop longtemps. « Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que l'idée d'être un Mentor ne m'enchante pas plus que cela. » Visiblement peu convaincus de sa réponse, ils se remettent à la tâche sans un mot. Elle avait hérité de personnes peu bavardes, et elle en était plutôt reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait absolument pas parler de ce qui était arrivé dans l'Arène, et encore moins de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à la mort de Harmias.

La peau débarrassée de toutes les sortes de poils existant sur cette fichue planète, les ongles parfaitement manucurés, les cheveux coiffés, elle put se mettre au lit sans que personne ne s'y oppose. Elle ne fermerait pas l'œil, elle le savait. La Moisson du lendemain lui rappelait trop la sienne, un an plus tôt. Celle qui avait mené à sa perte, malgré la victoire.

De mémoire de spectateur des Hunger Games, jamais un gagnant n'avait dû être préparé durant plus de six mois avant d'être montré au monde de Panem. Illiade avait été la première. Rendue folle par la vue de son allié allongé à ses côtés, le coup de canon retentissant dans le ciel, tandis que la voix de Caesar Flickerman annonçait avec joie que la Tribut du District huit était la soixante-dix-neuvième gagnante des Hunger Games. A peine ses mots terminés, elle s'était effondrée, son corps frêle secoué par des sanglots de rage, de douleur et de désespoir. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle aurait dû mourir, et lui aurait dû survivre. C'était ce qui était prévu, au départ. Sauf que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait pensé que Harmias serait grièvement blessé par l'œuvre des Juges, et par son combat à mort avec le dernier des Tributs, à part eux, restant dans le Jeu. Six mois. Ils avaient mis six mois à la rendre présentable, à faire qu'elle ne hurle plus en public, à la moindre vision lui rappelant celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui était mort sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Elle soupira, se retournant une énième fois dans son lit. Il n'était plus temps d'y penser, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la prochaine édition des Hunger Games. Les quatre-vingtièmes. Elle devrait épauler la fille de son District qui serait choisie, tout en sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Ici, mis à part la couture, on ne savait rien faire d'autre. Or, dans l'Arène, ce n'était pas du fil et une aiguille qui allaient aider les Tributs.

Illiade ne devait son salut qu'à son alliance, à des sponsors complètement sous le charme de son histoire, et à un solide coup de chance. Elle doutait que cela se reproduise cette année. Qu'allait-elle dire aux parents de cette gamine ? Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir la conseiller ? Certes, depuis qu'elle était rentrée et s'était installée dans ce quartier luxueux, elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider ses futurs protégés. Elle avait observé les techniques des différents gagnants au cours des Hunger Games. Elle avait pu récupérer des vidéos lui permettant d'étudier tout cela dans le calme. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais apprendre à quelqu'un à tuer en quatre jours. Elle-même ne l'avait fait qu'en y étant forcée pour sauver sa propre vie. Et tout cela à prix de gros sanglots et de tremblements qui ont duré des heures.

_Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir à la mare. La Corne d'Abondance était trop proche, elle risquait de se faire attaquer de toutes parts. Mais c'était le seul point d'eau qu'elle connaissait, et elle mourait de soif. Alors, elle y était allée, plongeant sa gourde dans la mare d'eau douce, plongeant ses lèvres pour boire le plus possible en peu de temps. _

_Elle avait été alertée par un bruit de feuilles derrière elle. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était retournée il était trop tard. Le Tribut du District six était déjà sur elle. Elle avait hurlé, sachant que personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse. Cela ne faisait que quarante-huit heures que les Jeux avaient commencé, tous cherchaient à sauver sa peau. Elle n'avait aucun allié. Elle était seule. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait l'erreur de sa vie en venant chercher cette eau._

_Le Tribut affichait un large sourire, visiblement heureux de pouvoir l'achever. Elle espérait que ce serait rapide. Elle ne voulait pas d'une mort douloureuse. Deux jours… c'était déjà mieux que nombre d'autres Tributs de son District passés avant elle, se dit-elle. « Toujours vivante. Plutôt étonnant. » Son rire lui glaça le sang, et ses mots la firent bouillir. Il la maintenait au sol, mais ne semblait pas fort malin, vu que ses jambes pouvaient encore bouger sans problème. La lame du couteau s'approchait dangereusement de la chair de son visage, et elle prit peur en se rendant compte que sa mort allait être lente et douloureuse. _

_L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines la fit réagir, et son genou trouva la cuisse de son adversaire, qui se redressa sous la douleur, libérant les mains de la jeune femme, qui attrapa alors son petit couteau, l'une des deux seules armes, avec une aiguille retrouvée au sol quelques heures plus tôt, qu'elle possédait. Il lui servait à se nourrir, à se cacher, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait se défendre avec. La voyant avec cette arme, le Tribut essaya une nouvelle fois de l'immobiliser, mais cette fois, elle tenta de le contrer. _

_Elle y mettait toute la force possible, se rendant compte que son ennemi était probablement moins habitué à la faim qu'elle. Ses bras se mirent rapidement à trembler, mais elle tenait bon. Elle savait que s'il avait été en meilleure forme, il l'aurait écrabouillée comme on écrase un cafard. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque le couteau parfaitement aiguisé déchira la peau de sa joue. Elle sentait le liquide chaud couler, la douleur lui tenaillait la poitrine, mais il ne la tuerait pas si facilement. Elle voulait que son District soit fier, que cette mort n'ait pas été si simple. _

_Sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle avait fait, le petit couteau qu'elle tenait dans sa main toucha le bras du garçon, qui, par pur réflexe, relâcha quelques dixièmes de seconde sa prise sur elle. Juste suffisamment pour que, d'un geste rageur, elle enfonce cette petite lame dans son torse, pile à ce qu'elle pensait être l'endroit du cœur. Et c'était cela. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il s'effondre de tout son poids sur elle, et que le coup de canon retentisse au-dessus d'eux. Elle ne comprit qu'à ce moment, et elle plaqua son poings dans sa bouche pour retenir son hurlement de terreur. Elle avait tué. Elle l'avait tué. _

_Elle tenta de se dégager du corps, mais ses tremblements lui donnaient encore plus de fil à retorde que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu. Les larmes commençaient à couler, son corps était secoué de sanglots. Une fois débarrassée du cadavre, elle récupéra sa lame, l'essuyant au sol dans un accès de lucidité, et courut vers la forêt. Mais son chemin ne fut pas long… quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut plaquée contre un arbre, une hache coincée contre son cou. Les larmes coulaient, elle parvenait même à peine de remarquer qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'un garçon. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance. _

_« S'il te plaît… fais ça vite. » Elle le suppliait, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait tué, elle voulait mourir. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Elle tremblait, de plus en plus fort. Cela lui sembla long, terriblement. De longues minutes où elle avait la lame qui lui semblait glacée, qui lui irritait la gorge. Puis, finalement, plus rien, et elle s'effondra au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se sentit soulevée, et ne protesta même pas. Elle voulait mourir. Qu'il la tue, n'importe où, n'importe comment, mais qu'elle meure. Sans rien dire, elle se rendit compte qu'il marchait, à une allure plutôt rapide. Pour la première fois, elle leva les yeux sur lui. Il semblait si jeune… et si vieux à la fois. Ses cheveux courts étaient recouverts de boue, si bien que si elle ne l'avait pas vu lors de l'entraînement, elle n'aurait pas su dire qu'ils étaient châtains. Son visage était celui d'un gamin, et si ses yeux n'avaient pas eu cette lueur de détermination, elle lui aurait donné quatorze ans, tout au plus. Pourtant, les muscles qu'elle pouvait sentir maintenant qu'il la portait, sa force et son endurance lui faisaient dire qu'il avait au minimum seize ans, peut-être même dix-sept. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Il l'emmenait au calme, pour l'achever. Elle espérait qu'il respecterait sa demande. Qu'il ferait cela vite. Le garçon du District douze. Le protégé de Katniss Everdeen et de Peeta Mellark._

_Elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle s'était assoupie que lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, probablement plusieurs heures plus tard. Son cauchemar lui avait fait revivre son meurtre, en mille fois pire. Elle était allongée au sol, dans un désordre de feuilles, d'herbes et de branches. Il faisait sombre, et elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait emmenée dans une grotte. Elle fit un bond en se rendant compte qu'il était penché sur elle, probablement depuis un moment. « C'était la première fois que tu tuais, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était calme. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle frissonna. Sans doute parce que c'était la voix de celui qui allait la tuer. Elle hocha la tête pour lui confirmer ce qu'il disait, et il soupira, avant de s'asseoir au sol. « Tu aurais dû te préparer à l'idée. Tu aurais mieux encaissé le coup. » Je le regardais tailler avec facilité un bout de bois qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Peut-être sa future arme ? « Tu vas me tuer ? Combien en as-tu exécuté avant moi ? » « Un seul. Mais je ne te tuerai pas. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je ne le ferai pas. »_

Illiade se réveilla en sueur alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient par la fenêtre. Elle venait de revivre son premier meurtre, et sa rencontre avec Harmias. Elle soupira, se laissant retomber sur le dos. Elle avait dormi, mais à quel prix ? Elle devait probablement paraître encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Mais peu importait. C'était la Moisson. Elle n'était pas forcée d'avoir l'air heureux.

Ses préparateurs avaient pour mission de ne pas trop l'apprêter. Une robe qui se fondrait dans la masse, un maquillage on ne peut plus basique qui lui donnerait néanmoins meilleure mine, et une coiffure simplissime. Elle demanda à ce qu'on laisse ses cheveux lâchés. Elle se disait que s'ils étaient tirés en arrière, elle aurait encore plus l'air d'être un monstre. Elle avait tué deux tributs dans l'Arène, l'année précédente. Et elle se sentait toujours affreusement mal pour cela. « Redresse le menton. » « Tourne-toi un peu vers la gauche. » « Non, un peu plus vers la droite ! » Elle s'efforçait de faire ce qu'ils lui demandaient, mais cela la rendait malade. « Pourquoi dois-je être apprêtée pour aller chercher les gamins qui vont se faire tuer cette année ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! » « Tu vas passer à la télévision ma jolie. » Elle s'en fichait pas mal, mais elle se taisait. Après tout, ils n'y étaient pas pour grand-chose.

C'était au Capitole qu'elle en voulait. Pour cette Moisson, pour son rôle de Mentor, pour la mort de son seul allié dans l'Arène. Elle ne se voilait pas la face. S'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu le garder en vie et la voir morte. Mais il l'avait laissé se faire saigner à blanc. Et rien que pour cela, elle cherchait la force de refuser tout ce qu'ils leur faisaient faire.

« Joyeux Hunger Games ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » Jeuniva Sanford commençait son discours annuel habituel. Elle tirerait au sort les différents noms des tributs après avoir accueilli les anciens vainqueurs sur scène. « … et notre gagnante de l'an passé, Illiade Weeber. » Comme elle s'y attendait – et elle préférait largement cela – pas de cris, pas d'applaudissements. Certes, son District avait été terriblement fier de la voir remporter les Hunger Games l'an passé. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils approuvaient ces Jeux pour autant. Elle montait sur l'estrade aux côtés des autres anciens gagnants. Deux hommes.

L'un, Gabson, avait une quarantaine d'année, le front chauve, et son fils faisait partie, pour la première année, des enfants susceptibles d'être moissonnés. Son visage était angoissé, et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer doucement son bras pour lui communiquer son soutien. Il était son ancien Mentor, un homme d'une rare bonté, qui avait tout tenté pour la faire aller le plus loin possible. Il l'avait aidée à se remettre sur pieds, après la finale des Jeux. Gagner les Hunger Games, au District huit, c'était un coup de chance, il en avait bien conscience. Ils n'étaient pas entraînés comme les Carrières du District un, ou deux.

De l'autre côté, Junias, ancien gagnant qui avait maintenant une soixantaine d'années. Il ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide l'année précédente, et il n'irait même pas au Capitole cette année. Elle le connaissait à peine, à vrai dire.

« Honneur aux dames ! » Jeuniva l'avait tirée de ses pensées, et elle reporta son attention sur elle. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle allait connaître le nom de celle qu'elle devrait épauler, et qui finirait probablement pour verser son propre sang dans l'Arène. Elle sentait les fourmillements habituels précédant les larmes, et se retenait de les verser maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Jeuniva tira un petit papier et revint à son micro, manquant de s'étaler au sol sans aucune raison. Si le moment n'était pas si important, probablement cela aurait-il était marrant. « Abdélina Karins ! » Lorsque la jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année s'approcha, Illiade reconnut l'enfant de la lessiveuse du District. Elle semblait terriblement apeurée, ce qu'elle comprenait entièrement. Elle se plaça devant elle, au côté de leur 'présentatrice', qui lui faisait la bise avec un large sourire, comme si ce qui lui arrivait était un honneur.

« Place aux hommes ! » Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de celle qui serait sa protégée. Elle la sentit tressaillir, mais elle ne se retourna pas. « Gabe Addison ! » Le garçon qui s'approcha était en fait le fils de l'épicier. Homme chez qui elle n'allait jamais avant d'avoir gagné les Jeux, tant ce qu'il vendait était hors de prix. Elle regardait le garçon de dix-sept ans monter sur l'estrade. Il essayait de garder la face, comme elle l'avait tenté l'année dernière. Mais elle sentait son désarroi.

« Et voici donc nos deux tributs de cette année ! ». Son voisin et ancien Mentor s'accorda quelques secondes assis sur une chaise, récupérant doucement ses esprits. Son fils n'irait pas dans l'Arène. Pas cette fois. Elle regarda alors Abdélina serrer la main de Gabe, se rendant alors encore plus compte qu'elle avait 23 chances sur 24 de la voir mourir en direct, sous ses yeux, sous sa propre protection, dans les prochaines semaines.

* * *

**Voilà pour la fin du premier chapitre! Qu'en pensez-vous? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! :) En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous aura plus! :D Je reviens d'ici peu avec le chapitre deux. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous! :) **

**Déjà, je commence par m'excuser du temps d'attente... je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement, et un changement de fournisseur d'accès à internet m'a provoqué pas mal d'ennuis... mais me revoici!**

**Et voilà le second chapitre! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas... :)**

* * *

Allongée sur sa couchette dans le train, Illiade repensait aux heures qui avaient précédé. La Moisson des Tributs, la rencontre avec les parents d'Abdélina, la promesse de l'aider le mieux possible et de tout faire pour la protéger.

La maman en larmes l'avait émue jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle revoyait sa propre mère tenter de faire corps aux Pacificateurs lorsque ceux-ci étaient venus la chercher à la fin des trois minutes autorisées pour lui dire au revoir. Les adieux… si terribles. Elle savait exactement ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et elle pensait également savoir que, pour quelques heures, il fallait qu'ils se reposent et fassent le point avec eux-mêmes.

Mais elle ne voulait pas rester là. Elle risquait une nouvelle fois de fermer les yeux, de sombrer, et de se revoir, le corps couvert de sang, à la fin de ses propres Hunger Games.

Elle fut étonnée de voir sa protégée dans le compartiment principal du train. Elle observait les paysages passer, sans faire attention à elle. Sans un mot, Illiade s'avança vers le bar pour se servir un verre d'eau glacée. Les avantages du Capitole… ici, pas besoin d'aller récolter l'eau, tout était à portée de main.

« Quand allez-vous vous décider à me conseiller ? » La voix frêle de la gamine qui se trouvait derrière elle semblait déterminée, et Illiade se retourna. « Quand toi, tu l'auras décidé. » « Très franchement, je ne pense pas que vous ayez grand-chose à me dire. » Elle rit doucement, amèrement, se rapprochant de la jeune fille pour s'asseoir face à elle. « Tu veux savoir ? » « Quoi ? » « Quand tu sors vainqueur des Jeux, la première chose à laquelle tu penses, passé le choc, n'est pas 'Je suis le grand gagnant des Hunger Games', mais plutôt, 'À partir de l'année prochaine, on va me forcer à m'attacher à des gamins qui ont vingt-trois chances sur vingt-quatre de mourir dans l'arène.' Si pas plus. » Le tribut reste silencieux face à elle. Elle n'avait probablement pas pensé à cela. « Qu'avez-vous à me conseiller, alors ? » « Déjà, évite de mourir en faisant des bêtises telles que descendre de ton socle avant la fin du décompte, ou foncer vers la Corne d'Abondance au top départ. Fuis plutôt. N'importe où, mais pas vers les ressources. Le plus loin possible de la Corne, mais avec un point d'eau à proximité. » « Donc, je dois éviter de prendre tout ce qui peut m'aider à survivre ? » « C'est ça, oui. » Elle n'avait aucune chance. Il était fort probable qu'elle le savait, mais elle préférait le lui rappeler. Les Tributs de carrière prendraient rapidement le contrôle de la Corne, éliminant tout ce qui se trouverait sur leur passage.

« Si tu es blessée, ne panique pas. Fuis le plus vite possible. Tu sais grimper aux arbres ? » « Plus ou moins, je pense… » « Il faudra que tu t'entraînes à ça, durant les quatre jours. Ca peut te sauver la vie. » Abdélina l'écoutait attentivement, prenant visiblement plus confiance en elle à mesure de ses paroles. Elle lui recommanda d'éviter les combats au corps à corps, vu sa faible constitution, proche de la sienne, de plus se concentrer sur des armes qui lui permettraient d'abattre une personne de loin à l'entraînement. Cela ne pourrait que l'aider. De fouiller les corps si jamais elle tombait sur l'un d'eux. D'oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, et de juste prendre tout ce qui pouvait servir.

« Comment avez-vous appris tout cela ? Je veux dire… dans le Jeu, l'an passé, vous ne saviez pas faire, ou vous ne saviez pas tout court, la moitié de ce que vous me recommandez… » « Harmias savait en faire la plupart. Et il devait être le gagnant. Puis, j'ai regardé les vidéos de la plupart des Hunger Games précédents lorsque je suis revenue. Ca aide à étudier le comportement des autres. » Le simple prénom lui avait provoqué une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Mais elle tentait de garder la face. Elle devait en parler, si elle voulait la convaincre de lui faire confiance.

Sa propre expérience n'avait pas été glorieuse. Elle voulait se rattraper en tant que Mentor. « Prépare-toi à l'idée que tu vas tuer. Le premier meurtre est terrible. Surtout si tu n'avais pas pensé avant à cette probabilité. » Elle sait qu'elle l'a vue. Qu'elle l'a vue tuer ce Tribut avant de hurler de terreur et de ne plus savoir où elle en était durant des heures. Qu'elle l'a vue faire des cauchemars où elle se réveillait après s'être battue avec son allié dans son sommeil, pensant qu'elle avait à se défendre contre un adversaire coriace. Si Harmias ne l'avait pas protégée, n'importe qui lui serait tombé dessus et l'aurait tuée. Tout ça, après avoir tué pour la première fois. « Je tuerai. Je me suis déjà faite à l'idée. » « Parfait, alors. » Elle était déjà plus avancée qu'elle, et c'était une très bonne chose. L'heure du repas arrivant, elle se leva du siège et lui lança un dernier conseil. « Et évite les alliances. Ou si tu en fais une, exécute rapidement la personne avec qui tu t'es alliée. » « Pourquoi ? » « Parce qu'une fois qu'on s'attache, il est déjà beaucoup trop tard. ».

Comme toujours, les repas servis par le Capitole étaient délicieux et copieux. Abdélina et Gabe découvraient tout cela, et ils leur recommandèrent de manger tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils auraient besoin de forces dans l'Arène alors, autant commencer maintenant.

Jeuniva faisait la conversation, comme à son habitude. Elle semblait complètement stupide, d'un premier abord, mais elle était très utile. D'abord parce que grâce à un sourire et un battement de cils, elle pouvait tout faire passer. Ensuite, parce qu'elle était incollable à la fois sur les Jeux et sur le Capitole. Cela l'avait beaucoup aidée l'année dernière. « L'Arène de cette année comportera beaucoup d'arbres à ce qu'il paraît. Elle sera plus grande que celles des dernières années. C'est ce qui se raconte beaucoup, au Capitole… » Le Capitole… remplis de gens imbus d'eux-mêmes, impatients de voir vingt-quatre enfants s'entretuer. Comment pourrait-elle leur accorder un minimum de sympathie, eux qui avaient pris la mort de son allié pour un geste de bonté, un suicide pour qu'elle rentre chez elle saine et sauve. Ils avaient prévu l'exact contraire, lors d'une soirée passée à dévorer un sanglier un peu trop agressif, tué par son ami. Elle n'avait jamais réellement voulu rentrer au District huit. Certes, elle adorait sa mère. Mais elle en avait trop vu pour vouloir retourner dans cet enfer.

« Illiade ? Illiade… » Une fois encore, trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait également perdu le fil de la conversation. Elle regarda alors Gabson qui l'appelait, et lui adressait un regard interrogatif. « Jeuniva voulait savoir si tu avais eu des nouvelles de la famille d'Harmias. » Elle comprit alors de quoi ils parlaient durant son moment d'égarement. Ses Jeux. Son terrain. Son alliance. Son ancien Mentor la regardait, et elle savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle. Lui savait ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de répondre. « Non. Aucune. » Aucune nouvelle. Pas même lorsqu'elle était passée au District douze, lors de la Tournée. Ses parents n'étaient même pas présents avec ceux du Tribut féminin de l'année dernière, devant l'estrade où elle avait dû prononcer quelques mots. Personne ne lui avait parlé d'Harmias, et elle s'en portait probablement mieux de cette manière. « C'est dommage… tu l'aurais mérité. Tu lui as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois après tout. » « Une seule fois, en fait. » Elle avait parlé sur un ton plus sec en fixant Jeuniva d'un regard froid. Cela sembla avoir son effet, car aucune question ne suivit. Elle avait réussi à interrompre le sujet alors que, quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait fondu en larmes. Elle commençait à guérir. Et elle ne savait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

L'arrivée au Capitole se déroula comme l'année dernière. Beaucoup de monde sur les quais lorsque le train arriva en gare, beaucoup de cris, un étonnement général de la part des Tributs qui découvraient le luxe et la modernité du centre de Panem, et une entrée dans le bâtiment d'entraînement en rangs d'oignons. Gabe, Abdélina, Gabson et elle empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au huitième étage, entièrement réservé au District huit.

Rien n'avait changé. Le mobilier moderne semblait flambant neuf, et les pauvres muets les attendaient pour les accueillir avec des coupes de fruits et des boissons fraîches. Illiade dévora une pêche, fruit découvert l'année précédente dont elle raffolait depuis, et vida un simple verre d'eau avant d'accompagner sa protégée jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? Avant d'entrer dans l'Arène… » Elle se rendit compte qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de tout ce qui allait arriver. Elle prit donc un siège, et s'installa confortablement dedans, attendant qu'Abdélina prenne place à son tour. « On va rester quatre jours ici. Pendant ces quatre jours, tu vas devoir aller au camp d'entraînement qui se trouve au sous-sol. Je te conseille de parcourir un minimum chaque atelier. Ca te donnera des indices sur l'environnement qui t'attend, et cela t'aidera à survivre. » Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et Illiade continua. « A la fin de l'entraînement, tu devras passer devant les Juges et leur montrer quelque chose d'étonnant que tu pourras faire. Une note élevée te permettra d'avoir plus de sponsors. Mais tu sais que je n'ai pas vraiment réussi mon passage… » « Vous aviez eu 5… » « Oui, c'est ça. Comme quoi, même avec une faible note… » Elle se tut. Elles savaient toutes les deux comment elle avait obtenu l'aide des sponsors.

Elle baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre son souffle, et de parler à nouveau. « Le lendemain, tu seras interviewée par Caesar Flickermann. Il faudra te montrer plaisante, donner envie aux gens de miser sur toi. Jeuniva te donnera sans doute quelques conseils, mais fais à peu près comme tu le sens. » Et enfin, elle arrivait à la phase finale… « Enfin, le matin du cinquième jour, tu seras embarquée dans un hovercraft pour aller jusqu'à l'Arène. Quant à moi, je resterai ici, au Capitole, et je surveillerai tes faits et gestes. Selon les donations des sponsors, je t'enverrai ce que je peux pour t'aider. Tandis que toi, tu feras ton possible pour rester en vie. » Abdélina soupira. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses d'un seul coup. « Ma seule chance de rester en vie, ce sont les alliances. » « Je ne pense pas, non. » « Pourquoi ? C'est bien comme ça que vous avez gagné ! » Cette fois, sa voix était emplie de colère. Le ton montait. Illiade se leva de son siège d'un coup, comme pour dominer la jeune fille. « Tu ne sais rien, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils ont diffusé chez nous, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais pas dû gagner ! Je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer au District ! Je m'étais résolue à mourir. » « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Comment voulez-vous que j'ai la rage de survivre alors que vous… » « Parce que maintenant que je suis là, en vie, mon seul but, c'est de te maintenir vivante ! Et ce n'est pas en faisant une alliance que ça arrivera ! Ne perds JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS de vue qu'il ne doit en rester qu'un à la fin. C'est en oubliant ça que j'ai tout perdu. » « Mais vous avez gagné… » « A quel prix ? Encore une fois, tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fichu pendant les six mois qui ont suivi la victoire ! » Cette fois, Abdélina se tut, sous le choc, comme si elle commençait à comprendre. Des rumeurs s'étaient répandues à son sujet durant sa convalescence, elle le savait. De graves blessures internes, notamment, et bien d'autres choses. Mais ce qui était arrivé, c'était qu'une grave dépression l'avait rendue complètement folle. Perdre quelqu'un de si cher qui n'aurait pas dû partir, et rester vivant alors qu'on s'était persuadé que l'on allait mourir… ce n'était pas si simple à vivre.

Le dîner se déroula calmement, Jeuvina faisant une nouvelle fois la conversation alors que Gabe tentait de lui répondre sans se préoccuper du reste. Illiade devina que Gabson ne lui avait pas encore tout expliqué, qu'il lui parlerait de tout probablement le lendemain. Sa protégée, quant à elle, retournait ses petits pois dans son assiette. La conversation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle avait été quasiment dans la même situation un an plus tôt, sans s'être disputée avec son Mentor néanmoins. C'était choquant, et elle savait que l'on s'imaginait toujours de quelle manière on allait bien pouvoir être assassiné. Probablement dormirait-elle à peine, la nuit prochaine.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était au lit. Demain, c'était le coup d'envoi des entraînements, il fallait qu'ils soient en forme. Illiade, elle, avait réussi à s'endormir au prix de beaucoup de mouvements dans son lit. Et comme à chaque fois… les rêves ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

_Elle cousait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Les feuilles, les branchages, les herbes, … tout passait sous ses doigts et formait doucement une paillasse plutôt correcte. La routine s'était mise en place. Le matin, ils démarraient et parcouraient la forêt. Harmias chassait, tandis qu'Illiade ramassait ce dont elle avait besoin pour leur confectionner des objets leur apportant un minimum de confort et de sécurité. Elle avait commencé par un filet ressemblant au feuillage d'un buisson qui les protégeait et surtout, les camouflait la nuit. Elle s'était donc ensuite attaquée à une paillasse moelleuse qui pourrait leur permettre de se tirer de leur nuit sans trop de courbatures. « C'est mon tour de garde. Va dormir. » Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il ne s'était pas reposé. Elle le savait. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de fermer l'œil ? » « Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Va te coucher. » Elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Il n'en dirait pas plus. Au fil des jours, elle avait découvert son caractère, et le trait 'complètement borné' en faisait partie. Elle s'éloigna pour s'allonger sur le tas de feuilles mis là pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger sur autre chose que de la terre boueuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait du sommeil du juste._

_C'est un grognement humain furieux qui la réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour se mettre assise. Elle ne trouva aucune trace de Harmias, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Où était-il ? Elle recouvra ses esprits en se disant qu'il était forcément vivant, elle aurait entendu un coup de canon le cas échéant. Tout d'un coup, des bruits de lutte commencèrent juste devant leur planque, et elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se redresser plus pour les voir : son allié avait été attaqué. Elle ramassa la lance qu'il lui avait rapidement après à manier, ne s'imaginant sûrement pas une seconde qu'elle s'en emparerait d'ici à la fin du jeu. Sans bruit, parvenant à se maîtriser assez difficilement, elle contourna le filet qui leur servait de rideau pour disparaître aux yeux des ennemis, et découvrit le tableau. Le Tribut qui l'avait attaqué avait largement pris le dessus, et si elle n'intervenait pas…_

_Elle réfrénait ses tremblements, se contrôlant étonnamment bien pour la peur qu'elle ressentait. Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarquée. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne pensait pas viser juste, et qu'Harmias était bien trop proche pour qu'elle puisse lancer son arme sans prendre le risque de le toucher. Alors, elle fit rouler une pierre avec son pied, provoquant un bruit léger, mais suffisant pour que le Tribut du District trois – elle le reconnut dès qu'il se retourna – s'éloigne légèrement de sa proie et fasse attention à elle._

_Elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Harmias lui ordonna d'un signe de tête de se lancer, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La lance atteint le front de sa victime, alors qu'elle cherchait plus un bras, ou une cuisse. De suite, le coup de canon retentit dans le ciel._

_Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière elle après avoir reculé de plusieurs pas, complètement sous le choc. Son compagnon s'approcha d'elle et la retint avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle avait tué pour la seconde fois, sans même le faire exprès._

_Harmias posa ses mains sur ses joues, rapprochant son visage du sien pour fixer leurs regards. Elle devait l'écouter maintenant, ou il savait qu'elle allait à nouveau sombrer. « Illiade… Illiade, écoute-moi ! Il allait me tuer, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu n'aurais pas pu faire autrement. » « Je voulais juste le blesser… » « C'est mieux comme ça. Ca en fait un de moins, retiens ça ! On se rapproche de la victoire. Alors, reste avec moi. Parce qu'on doit déguerpir, rapidement. »_

_Elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de se repérer, mais il la força une nouvelle fois à le regarder. « On doit s'en aller. On s'occupera du reste plus tard. Mais on file se mettre à l'abri ! Je ne suis pas en état de me battre une seconde fois. » Et c'est là qu'elle le remarqua. La bagarre avait dû durer un moment. Il était couvert de terre, son arcade gauche saignait plus que de raison, sa lèvre inférieure comportait une ecchymose qui prenait une couleur effrayante, et elle osait à peine regarder le reste de son corps._

_« Tu te sens capable de courir ? » « C'est plus à toi que je devrais poser la question. » Il sourit. Elle reprenait ses esprits, il en était conscient. « Moi, ça ira. Je regarderai les dégâts quand on sera cachés. » Il la lâcha, et elle ne mit qu'un dixième de seconde avant de retourner sur leur campement pour emballer rapidement leurs affaires, et déguerpir avec Harmias. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie… elle venait de tuer pour lui._

Une nouvelle fois, c'est en sursaut qu'elle se réveilla. Les larmes coulaient, sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi. Rêver d'Harmias lui arrivait souvent. Mais elle ne pleurait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital, plusieurs mois auparavant. Illiade se leva, enfilant les chaussures qu'ils appelaient 'pantoufles' ici, et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle principale, histoire de boire un peu. Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce lorsque, venant de sa gauche… « C'est la première fois que tu tuais, Chérie, n'est-ce pas ? » Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner ou dire quoique ce soit, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce second chapitre! :) Qu'en pensez-vous? L'histoire commence tout doucement à se mettre en place... **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et à très bientôt pour la suite!**


End file.
